What Did I Do!
by MortisBane
Summary: Amelia has a problem and Arthur is the cause of it and she begins to become distant from him, but he doesn't even know what he did. He has to make Amelia rust him again so he can find out what is wrong and what exactly what he did. Eventual UkUs with Fem!Us. I know the summery sucks but please read because I'm sure you'll love Amelia's secret! Please Review!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Yo yo yo yo yo yo yo! Waz up?! I got a little story I'm gonna start here, and I'm not sure where these idea's come from but oh well. This will have eventual UkUs with Fem!Us. And America's secret, well you wont find out until later so ha ha! Anyway enjoy and review!**

* * *

Arthur ran as fast as his body could possibly manage. His alarm had some how forgotten to go off and so as result he woke up late and now he was late for the world meeting.

"God this is horrible!" Arthur spoke to himself as he ran down the hall to the meeting room. "And I can guaranty that git Amelia will just have a blast teasing me on how she beat me to the meeting! Well maybe not, she has been distancing herself from me as of late and I have no idea why." Arthur slowed down his run to a walk as he pondered this, but quickly snapped himself out of his thoughts and continued to run down the hall way. Upon reaching the door Arthur composed himself before entering the door prepared to hear America's taunts, but when he entered he was met with silence. He looked around to see everyone sitting around arms crossed with scowls on their faces, but what shocked him the most though was that Amelia was not present.

"How nice of you to join us." Ludwig spoke to him clearly running out of patience. "Where is America?" Arthur looked around to make sure that Amelia was not present before answering.

"I was going to ask you the same thing, she's usually late but this is a little ridiculous she _is _the host country." Arthur replied taking his usual seat in between Francis and Amelia's empty chair.

"Coming from the man who just arrived." Ludwig mumbled while getting up from his seat. "Well, we can't wait for her any longer we have to begin the meeting." Ludwig went to the front board and began to write out the current topic they will be discussing.

"Do you have any idea where Amelia is?" Arthur whispered over to Francis while Ludwig was speaking.

"How should I know, Angleterre? You see her more then I do!" Francis replied quite annoyed with Arthur for the wait he put them all through.

"Not as of late." Arthur mumbled to himself but Francis was still able to hear him.

"What do you mean by that?" He spoke gaining his playful attitude back. "Little Amelia is avoiding you? What could you have possibly done?!" Arthur rolled his eyes at the French man and instantly regretted talking to him.

"Nothing. I just remember waling up to her and she started avoiding me. She wont even look at me anymore."

"Have you gotten drunk recently?"

"What does that have to with anything?!"

"Just answer the question!" Arthur thought on this for a moment trying to recall the last time he went out drinking.

"I'm not sure I think I may have last month, but I can't remember."

"Think hard, Angleterre. This is important."

"How?!"

"You know how you get when you drink, what if you said or did something to her while intoxicated?"

"Are you saying I can't hold my bloody liquor?!" Arthur screamed to the French man while standing up in his seat.

"ENGLAND?! Do you have something you'd like to share with the rest of us?!" Ludwig screamed to the standing nation, the entire room then fell silent as no one dared to speak.

"Um...no..." Arthur spoke quietly sitting back down in his chair keeping his head down.

"Fine, then stop your interruptions! Let's get back to our discussion." Ludwig continued with what ever he was talking about and Arthur just slumped in his chair.

"I wasn't insulting you...this time." Francis whispered to Arthur.

"Shut it frog!" Arthur hissed back before deciding to actually pay attention to the meeting.

Once the meeting was dismissed Arthur was the first one out the door, Amelia hadn't shown up for the meeting at all and Arthur was gonna find out why. He ran down the hall and out into the parking lot where his car was parked. He jumped in and pulled out his phone, he quickly dialed up Amelia's number and waited for her to pick up. He sat anxiously as the phone rang and rang and rang and rang and rang until he was met with her voice mail.

"Damn! What if something's really wrong with her?!" Arthur spoke to himself while putting his keys in the ignition. His car roared to life and Arthur pulled out of the parking lot then down the street to Amelia's house. As he flew down the street many different thoughts on what might of happened to Amelia flew through his mind. Each situation was worse then the last and everyone made Arthur drive faster, it amazed him how he wasn't pulled over by the authorities at any point though. When he pulled into Amelia's drive way he flung open his car door and ran up to Amelia's door pounding on it. When he received no response he tried to open the door only to find it was locked.

"Fuck this!" Arthur mumbled to himself before opting to break down the door. He made it in and found still no response within the house. He then began running around the house and checking every room, when he looked in the bath room it was littered with trash but he payed no mind to this for Amelia wasn't in there. He continued to search the large house but found no trace of the American girl, until he came to her bed room. He opened the door and found the entire room dark with the lights off and blinds closed, he was about to leave to check another room when he heard light sobbing coming from inside the room. He let go of the door and looked around the room for where the sobbing was coming from. He soon found Amelia sitting on the floor next to her bed and with a quick glance looked just fine, which Arthur heaved a huge sigh of relief to, but on closer inspection she was not okay. She was crying, of course, was clutching a tub of ice cream and was listening to her music.

"That explains why she didn't hear me." Arthur sighed. He reached out his hands and pulled out her headphones, when she opened her eyes to see who it was things went down hill from there.

"A...Arthur?" She asked not entirely sure if it was him.

"Yes Amelia? Are you okay?" Arthur replied placing his hand on her shoulder. Amelia's face turned sour and slapped off Arthur's hand.

"Get out of here you dick!" She screamed to him pushing him away from her.

"What?!" Arthur screamed back becoming very confused.

"I want you out of my sight!" Fresh tears slid down Amelia's face while she screamed at him.

"A...Amelia what's wrong?" Arthur tried to get closer to Amelia but she just pushed him away again.

"Get out! I hate you for what you did to me!"

"What the hell did I do?!"

"You drunk bastard get out!"

"I'm not drunk!"

"You were then, now get the fuck out before I call the police for trespassing!" Arthur slowly stood up and backed away from her.

"Amelia..."

"Go!" Arthur gave Amelia a sad face before leaving her room. He closed the door behind him and he heard Amelia continue to sob before he began walking back down the hall.

"What the hell did I do?!"

* * *

**A/N: So How was the first chapter? Is it good? Please tell me I really want to know what you guys think about it! Please review!**

**Stay Wizard**

**~Mortis**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay so I didn't get much feedback on the first chapter and maybe that will be failure in my part so I'm going to try and make this chapter better! Please Enjoy and Review! :)**

* * *

"What the hell did I do?!" Arthur walked down the hall and stopped in the living room so he was far enough away that Amelia couldn't hare him, but she probably had her headphones in now. Arthur sighed and ran a hand through his hair in an attempt to calm himself down and think. "Okay what could I have possibly done that could upset her this much?" Arthur began to pace around as he always dose when thinking but stopped himself when he passed by the front door which had been kicked in. "I should probably fix that, I did enter quite rudely after all." He walked up to the door and inspected the damage he had dealt to it. All he had actually done to the door was break the wood frame around the lock. "It's not that bad." He spoke to himself. "Until I can get the supplies to fix it I'll just keep the door closed by using the chain lock." He closed the door all the way and simply locked it with the chain. With a satisfactory smirk at the door he turned to head back to the living room. He sat on the couch not willing to leave until he knew exactly what he did that's troubling Amelia so much. His thoughts, however, were interrupted by the ringing of his cell phone, he quickly pulled it out and without looking to see who it was answered it.

"Hello?" He spoke into the receiver.

"Ah, Angleterre! I was calling to see how young Amelia is!" Came the deep accented Frenchman from the other end.

"H...How did you know that's where I was?!" Arthur asked Francis clearly taken back that he knew where he was.

"Where else would you have gone in such a rush? Obviously you went to check up on Amelia! How is she?!" Francis replied happily with a bit of tease in his voice.

"Horrible! And I don't know why, she keeps saying that I did this to her but I don't know what I did!"

"Are you maybe ready to except my drinking theory?" Arthur sat there silently not sure if he should answer but did so anyway. With a sigh Arthur replied,

"Yes, she actually called me a 'drunk bastard' because I _was _drunk when I did it. But I don't recall ever even deciding to go out drinking recently!"

"Arthur, there has to be something you remember! Wait, wasn't last month July?"

"Yeah why?"

"Well then you had to of gone out drinking!"

"And why is that?"

"The 4th of July... Every year you go out drinking that day and get so fucking hammered that you can't even remember your own name let alone what had happened on that day all those years ago!"

"I do not! And even if I did there would be no way that I would see Amelia that day, and she wouldn't see me she would be celebrating her birthday!"

"Do you not even remember that whole day?!"

"No sorry Francis for not remembering ever occurrence on one specific day about a month ago!"

"You seem to be able to do that with something that happened about 230 plus years ago."

"Shut it, Frog!"

"Anyway, she said she wasn't having a party that year. She said she would prefer a quite night by herself for once."

"So she didn't have a party, doesn't mean I would still see her and that day!"

"You did go get drunk, you know how you get when you drink!"

"Are you insulting me again?!" Arthur screamed at the top of his lungs like he did earlier at the meeting. "I can very well hold my liquor better then anyone! So stop insulting me, I used to be a pirate you know!"

"ARTHUR! GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HOUSE!" Arthur turned quickly to see Amelia standing there seething with rage, it scared the Brit so much he dropped his cell phone.

"A...Amelia..." Arthur began but had no where to go with the statement.

"I told you to get out of my house and why the fuck didn't you?!"

"I...I wanted to know what I h...had done to you to make you so upset..."

"Well you don't need to know anything but that I hate you and I never want to see your dick face again!" Tears began welling up in Amelia's eyes as she screamed and her fists became clenched.

"Amelia, please tell me what I did! I want to make it better!"

"It's impossible to make _this _better! Now get the fuck out or I will call the cops!"

"Amelia..."

"Now!" Arthur wanted to protest but he knew that Amelia was serious and he couldn't find out what he did if he was in prison for the night. Arthur slowly backed away and towards the door, he stopped right at the door and turned back to Amelia in one last attempt.

"Amelia, please..."

"GO NOW!" With slight hesitation Arthur unlocked the door and walked outside head down towards his car. The door was still open like he left it and Arthur was grateful it wasn't stolen but still quite sad Amelia was still being so cold to him. He hopped in his car and turned the key in the ignition roaring the car to life, with one last look at Amelia's house he pulled out of the driveway and headed back to his hotel. But he wasn't giving up, no not at all, he was just going to grab an overnight bag and sneak back into Amelia's house and find out what was wrong, one way or another. He pulled into the parking lot of his hotel and causally walked inside the doors. He had plenty of time to spare, he needed to wait for Amelia to leave the living room and return to her bedroom and the more time he gave her the better a chance he had of not getting caught. Stepping in the elevator Arthur leaned against the wall as he began going up, he closed his eyes and listened to the crappy elevator music while he waited. The elevator opened on Arthur's floor and he walked up to his room. He opened up the door and quickly began stuffing things he would need if he was going to stay at Amelia's house. Tooth brush, comb, clothes ect... Once he was done he checked his watch.

"I've got time to spare, maybe if I think hard enough I could get some clue on what the hell I did. This isn't over." I spoke to myself while grabbing some paper, a pen and sitting down at the desk in my room.

* * *

**A/N: Hey sorry for being late on my update! I tried to update sooner but my internet was out and I just got it back recently. I hope you guys liked this chapter and please review letting me know.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey I'm sorry I'm late on the update, I couldn't get around to it. But I'm here now and isn't that all that matters?! No? Oh well live with it! Please enjoy.**

* * *

I glanced at my watch seeing that it had been several hours since I started to figure out what I had done to Amelia, and judging by the blank paper in front of me, I've figured out nothing. I sighed and rubbed the tiredness out if my eyes, standing up and grabbed my bags I heading out the door. I figured that I've been gone long enough and Amelia wouldn't notice me if I slipped back in her house. Once outside I realized that it was already dark out though.

"She could already be asleep at this time." I spoke slipping into my car and putting the key into the ignition. I turned the key, starting the car and immediately took off out of the parking lot and towards Amelia's house. I don't know what I could possibly gain from sneaking into Amelia's house, but I guess there's no other options and I should just go for it. I pulled onto her street and parked on the side of the street a few houses down from Amelia's. I didn't want her to see my headlights if I were to pull in the drive way, so I would walk the rest of the way. I had my coat on since it was August and it was beginning to cool down, and at night it was quite chilly. I walked up to her house and noticed all the lights off except for Amelia's bed room.

"Well she's not asleep." I told myself walking up to the front door. I held my breath and prayed that she wouldn't hear me come in. I slowly turned the knob and opened the door slowly. Quietly I closed it behind me and noticed that someone had actually fixed the door where I had broken it. I stared puzzled at the door for a moment before forgetting about it and walking into the living room. I placed my overnight bag on the sofa and glanced around the room. It wasn't as messy as it was last time I was here, I guess Amelia must have picked up around here. I took a deep breath and was about to search the house for clues about what was wrong with Amelia when I felt something wooden being pressed against my neck from behind and pulling me backwards.

"What do you think you're doing here, asshole?!" I heard a quiet but assertive voice say from behind me.

"M...Mathew?" I asked not sure if it was him. I brought my hands up to attempt to pull away what was pressed against my throat.

"Yeah, what are _you _doing here?!" He hissed at me.

"I...I'm trying to help A...Amelia. Can you remove this from my neck please?" Mathew actually did the opposite and pressed it harder.

"What did you do to my sister?! She's been crying since the moment I got here, and she keeps saying it's your fault!"

"I...I don't know, that's why I'm here! She wont tell me what I...What I did."

"How can you not know what you did if it's effected her this much?!"

"I don't know! She says I was drunk! But the last time I would have gone out drinking would have been a month ago!"

"You think I'm going to believe you?!"

"Matt!" I heard Amelia call from down the hall.

"Yeah sis?" Mathew responded taking the harshness out of his voice.

"I really need a hug right now!"

"Coming." Matt loosened the wood that was against my neck and whispered into my ear. "I want you to get the hell out of here! If I come out here after getting Amelia to bed and you're still here, I will beat you until no one can recognize you!" He removed the wood from my throat and pushed me forward. I began to rub my sore neck and turned to look at him and saw that he had used a hockey stick to restrain me.

"Mathew, let me stay. I want to find out what I did so I can make it better!" I pleaded with him.

"I don't care, now get the hell out of here!" He then turned around walking down the hall towards Amelia's room. He turned his head one last time to glare at me hissing, "Go, now!" He tuned back round and left. Once I heard Amelia's bedroom door open and close I grabbed my bag and began looking for a hiding place. Like hell I was going to be driven away by a Canadian. I went through the house swiftly yet quietly looking for somewhere that would be good to hide. I found many rooms that would be good but I knew that Mathew or Amelia would find me there instantly. I opened the bathroom door to check there but after opening the door I figured it wouldn't work. I was about to close the door but I saw trash on the floor just like last time. This time however, curiosity got the better of me and I went to inspect what it was. I went and grabbed one of the three identical boxes on the floor. I read it and saw my face blush at what it was, a home pregnancy kit. Naturally you would think I would leave now and stay out of someone else business like a gentle man, but the three sticks on the counter were too distracting. I looked at them and saw they all read the same thing, positive. Without even thinking I grabbed one of the sticks and rushed out of the bath room heading strait for Amelia's bedroom. I slammed open her door and walked right up to her. She was sitting on the floor like last time but with Mathew in front of her trying to sooth her. They both turned to me when I stormed in but I didn't pay any mind to that.

"Arthur?! Get out of here! What are you doing back?!" Amelia screamed at me as I neared. Matt was about to stand up and face me but I shoved him away before he got the chance. I bent down in front if Amelia shoving the stick in my hand in front of her face.

"YOU'RE PREGNANT?!" I screamed causing her face to change from anger to shock.

"What?!" Mathew screamed from behind me.

"Yeah, I am." Amelia spoke softly keeping her gaze low.

"Who's the father?!"

"You are!" she screamed head snapping up tears in her eyes.

"What?!" Me and Mathew screamed together.

"How did this happen?!" I asked her.

"You came over my house on my birthday, drunk,..." Amelia began before being interrupted by Mathew.

"Did he rape you?!"

"No! Nothing like that. He just confessed how he felt for me and came on to me. But he promised that he would remember in the morning, that we would be together! But when he woke up he said he didn't remember a thing! You lied to me! And now I have a constant reminder of what you did growing inside me!" I stared at her as tears poured from her eyes. "You said you loved me!"

"I do love you!" I screamed back.

"Then why'd you forget?!"

"That's what alcohol does to a person, Amelia! If I had a choice I would love to remember the night I finally told you how I felt!"

"Why should I trust you?!" I stood still debating how I should prove it to her when something popped in my head. I brought my hand and cupped her chin lifting it up. In a moment I had caught Amelia's lips with my own in the most passionate kiss I could possibly muster. When I pulled away I stared into her beautiful sky blue eyes.

"Because I love you." I told her. She stared back at me the tears finally stopping.

"I love you too!" She screamed throwing her arms around my neck hugging me tightly. I'm a father, I kept telling myself in my head. I'm so happy!

* * *

**A/N: Okay so there you have it! We finally know what Arthur did! Iggy's a daddy! I want to do a shout out to someone who figured it out. I don't know who the are because they didn't sign in or something cause I couldn't reply to their comment, but the name said, Tito. So if you know who you are then congratulations for figuring it out, and damn you for figuring it out so early! I'll have an update for you next week!**

**Stay Wizard**

**~Mortis**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Okay so I'm back and I know you've all been anticipating this update so without further ado let us begin!**

* * *

"This is my baby?" I asked placing my hands on her flat stomach.

"Yes, and there isn't a baby bulge yet so take of your hands!" She replied pushing my hands away.

"But I know it's there and that's all I need." I smiled up at her and put my hands back on her stomach. "How do you know it's mine?"

"Well because you were my first... and only..."

"Okay I don't need to hear any more!" Mathew spoke standing up and placing his hands over his ears. He walked up to Amelia and whispered in her ear but loud enough for me to hear. "If he ever gives you any trouble just tell me and I'll beat him so hard with my hockey stick he wont even remember his own name." Amelia giggled and shoved him away playfully.

"Cut it out Matt!" He smiled at her and was about to leave but flashed me a quick glare first.

"Do you know if it's a boy or a girl?" I asked her trying to shake off the Canadian's threat.

"No, I haven't even been to a doctor." She replied glancing down at her stomach.

"Then how are you so sure you're pregnant?"

"I used three pregnancy tests, I'm pretty sure if they're all positive I'm pregnant. Besides I've been getting all the symptoms and stuff. Like mood swings..." I've been on the wrong end of that already. "Strange cravings..."

"Like what?"

"I desperately want scones or Fish and Chips, that's another reason I'm sure this is your kid." I laughed lightly.

"Well in that case then I'll be making dinner."

"Most people would run for their lives if they heard you say that, but strangely enough I'm cool with that if not happy."

"Git! People love my cooking!"

"When was the last time someone willingly asked for your cooking?" I opened my mouth to speak but she cut me off. "Who wasn't British!" I shut my mouth and stayed silent.

"You..."

"Oh yeah when?!"

"When you were a little colony..."

"Dude that was like over 230 year ago! Believe me now?!"

"W...Whatever!" She began to laugh as a blush covered my cheeks, but she abruptly stopped and slammed a hand over her mouth.

"Amelia, what's wrong?" I asked. She didn't answer, she just shoved me aside and made a bolt for the bath room. I followed close behind and when I got to the bath room I saw her retching into the toilet. I felt a pang of sympathy come through me and went and knelt beside her rubbing her back as she continued to vomit. When she was finally done she sat back and I handed her a towel to wash her face.

"I thought it was called 'morning sickness' not 'middle of the night sickness'" I spoke after she handed back the towel.

"Oh yeah? What time is it at your place right now?" She replied. I looked down at my watch and realized that I hadn't set it back for the time difference.

"In London right now it's eight in the morning."

"Exactly, this kid is on your time! It's annoying to wake up at three just to throw up!" I began to laugh and rubbed her back some more.

"Well at least our baby will come out British."

"That's what I'm afraid of."

"Hang on luv, I'll go make some scones okay?"

"Just don't burn down the kitchen." I rolled my eyes and stood up, before leaving the room I gave her a kiss on the forehead. When I walked past the living room to get o the kitchen I saw Mathew sitting in the couch watching T.V. Before I was able to sneak past him he called my name and I froze.

"Arthur." I turned around to face him as he came closer.

"Yes?" I answered beginning to become nervous.

"If you ever hurt my sister in any way I wont hesitate to come after you and beat you as hard and as much as I physically can!" I stared at the Canadian's face, which was beginning to strangely resemble Russia's, feeling myself become drenched in fear.

"For someone so quite you sure are aggressive." I spoke with a nervous laugh.

"It's always the quite ones." He gave me a wink and returned to the couch to watch his show. I slowly walked into the kitchen and shakily began looking for the ingredients that I would need. After looking through every cubored drawer and in the fridge I realized that there are actually many missing necessary ingredients. I walked back to the bath room and saw that Amelia was gone. Confused I walked in to her room to check and see if she was there. I opened the door slightly and saw her on her bed holding her stomach and staring at it lovingly. Before I could walk in she began talking and it stopped me.

"You know at first when I knew about you I thought you were a sin, just a reminder of that day and him. But now I see you're a blessing, you brought the love of my life right to me and now we have each other and you. I can't wait to see you, and raise you with your daddy. Maybe even me and Arthur would get married, that would just make my biggest dreams come true." She spoke a light blush dusting her oh so beautiful cheeks. But an even darker one over took my entire face and before she had any more chances to see me I moved away from the slightly cracked door and into the hall. I took a minute to compose myself trying to cool down my face, and when I felt my cheeks cool down I took a deep breath and knocked on the door. I waited a second and opened it up the rest of the way walking in.

"What's up Artie?" Amelia asked sitting up a bit more a blush still on her face.

"You don't have any of the things I would need to make scones, what else do you want?" I asked her walking up to the foot of the bed.

"Nothing! I seriously want scones like now!" She spoke her mood changing from happy to whiny.

"But you don't have anything to make them..."

"Then go get the stuff to make it!"

"Amelia..."

"Please Artie?!" Now her mood changed again and slight tears brimming her eyes.

"Okay okay, no need to cry. I'll run to the store right now. Do you want to come with me?"

"No I don't like to leave the house much after I found out about the little one."

"How come?"

"I feel like I'm overweight and everyone is staring..."

"Oh, well you should know that's not true, like you said earlier it's not even showing yet. Besides," I walked over to the side of the bed and sat down next to her. "In my eyes you'll always be beautiful." I gave her a smile and she smiled back wiping the small tears in her eyes.

"Really Artie?" She asked.

"Yeah." She smiled wider and leaned her head against my shoulder.

"Thanks Artie!"

"Yeah yeah, luv."

"Okay now go to the store so you can make me some scones." I sighed and patted her head.

"You're never satisfied are you?"

"Nope, now go." I laughed and stood up from the bed walking over to the door. I looked at her one last time before leaving to go back to the living room. Mathew turned to me when I walked in but I didn't pay attention, he still scares me, I just grabbed my coat and slipped it on.

"Where are you going? Don't expect to lift her hopes then just disappear out of her life." He spoke walking up to me.

"Amelia wants scones so she's sending me to the story to get what I need to make them." I replied beginning to button up my coat.

"Oh yeah is that so?"

"Yes."

"Yeah right! Who would willingly want your food?" I furrowed my brows and I crossed my arms.

"Many people enjoy my food!"

"Whatever."

"You know I liked you better when you were the quiet shadow in the corner."

"Oh really?!" Oh shit...

"Y...Yeah..."

"Alright, I'm going to the store with you."

"W...What?"

"Amelia! I'm going with Arthur to the store, are you okay alone for a little bit?"

"Yeah I'm fine, Matt! Besides I'm not alone I've got a little baby with me!" She called back from the other room. "And hurry up! I want my scones!"

"Well maybe you're not lying." Mathew walked past me and grabbed his coat and walked out the door. "Let's go." I stared at him as he walked out of the door.

"This wont end well." I told myself. I walked out of the door following and slid into the passenger seat of his car after he started it.

"Let's get going." He spoke pulling out of the drive way.

* * *

It was a horrible trip from the very beginning. There wasn't a moment when Mathew wasn't glaring at me or telling me that if I messed this up with Amelia all the different ways he would hurt me or... let's just say I take it he doesn't like me. As we headed back to Amelia's house I sighed an internal sigh of relief knowing that now I could escape the Canadian's glares and spend time with Amelia, and enjoy someone wanting my cooking for once. We pulled in and Mathew jumped out of the car without even bothering to help with the groceries, I think he _really _doesn't like me.

"You better be god to my sister or I'll..." He began before I cut him off.

"Mathew, I love Amelia, I have for a long time. The only way I was able to confess this to her was while drunk, apparently, but that doesn't matter now. Now I can work towards making her and our baby happy every step of the way. And I wouldn't have it any other way." I gave him a slight smile and he gave a small one back.

"You better." He then walked over to me and grabbed one of the bags before walking inside with it. It's a start I guess. I walked inside with the rest of the bags and placed them on the counter next to the first one. I walk out of the kitchen leaving Mathew there and went to tell Amelia that I was back and about to make her scones. I walked into the bedroom and found her missing. I looked around the room and saw no trace of her.

"Amelia?" I called out. Moving towards the bed I tore off the top sheet only to find a small piece of paper. I picked it up and read it slowly. It wasn't written in normal hand writing but instead out of clippings of words to make up the sentences. That was a red flag immediately. The note read,

_I've taken Amelia. I suggest you don't look for me, it would be a waist of time seeing as though you wont even figure out who I am. So go on and give up now._

My eyes widened and I did the first thing I thought of. I ran from the room into the living room about to run out but Mathew stops me.

"You're not leaving her, after all of the threats I gave you?!" He spoke pulling me back with more strength then I thought he possessed.

"Amelia's been kidnapped!" I screamed back shoving the note into his hands. That shocked him and he let go of me grabbing the note. He read it quickly before looking back at me.

"We need to find her, now!"

* * *

**A/N: Dun Dun Duuuuuuuun! Cliff hanger/plot twist! Bada boom! So anyway, I have the new chapter for ya and yeah. BTW next Saturday there's a Power of the Pen competition so there's a possibility I wont update depending how I feel after wards. But I'll try. So, I'll see you next week maybe.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: ha ha...hi... Sorry I'm like really late on the update but I'm drawing a sorta blank on this story. Writers block's a bitch... But don't kill me! Please! I'm Italian! Don't like Italians? I'm Polish! I'm also American, and everything else in the fucking world! I bet you already love and hate me! Let's get on with the show already.**

* * *

"We need to find her, now!" Mathew spoke after he finished reading the note.

"But where do we start?! We don't know who took her!" I replied.

"I don't know! But this is all your fault anyway!"

"How in the hell is this my fault?!"

"If you hadn't hurt my sister in the first place I would have been able to trust you enough to go out to the store by yourself, and I would have been here to stop whoever took my sister!"

"Well it's your fault for coming with me to the store! You don't trust me even though I love her!"

"If she wasn't carrying your child then I bet you wouldn't be saying that!" I felt my anger rise over my limit and fists clench before I snapped.

"WHY CAN'T YOU FUCKING UNDERSTAND, I LOVE HER?!" I screamed at the top of my lungs before falling into a rant. "I've loved your sister since the day I met her, granted that as a young child it was more family love, but it soon turned into more of desire! I've always wanted to be with her, hold her in my arms, love her! But I was too much of a coward to admit it! Now I finally had a reason to admit my feelings and all you see is me trying to not look like the bad guy while simultaneously trying to get out of the relationship! I couldn't leave your sister even if she wanted me too, I love her too much! I've lost her once already many years ago and now that I have her back I'm not going to let her go! You can hate me, intimidate me, threaten me, I don't care but don't ever even imply that I don't love Amelia with every fiber of my being!" When I finished I began panting from loss of breath and trying to calm myself down. "I..I'm sorry, I just snapped."

"A...Arthur? Is all of what you said true?" Mathew asked his mood changing from angry to some what shy.

"Would I have shouted it if other wise?"

"I'm sorry I wrongly accused you, it's just...I'm very protective of my sister. I don't usually show it around people, not like they would notice much anyway, but when I knew that you hurt my sister I felt only rage towards you. Let's just say this is both our faults for leaving Amelia alone and come to a truce?" He held out his hand for me to shake it and I gladly accepted it.

"Alright then, truce. Now lets work together and find out where Amelia is."

"I just hope she's okay."

"Yeah, same here."

POV Amelia

I slowly opened my eyes to revile a small dark room, that wasn't mine. I was laying in a bed staring at the ceiling when my memories came flooding back to me.

_I was sitting on my bed reading a book while waiting for Arthur and Matt to come back, when my stomach growled again._

"_Geez, can't you be patient and wait for them to get back?" I spoke glancing down at my stomach. I gained a reply with another growl. "Fine, I'll see if there's anything to snack on in the kitchen." I sighed and removed the warm blankets from my bare legs. It was times like this I wish I had chosen to wear pajama pants and not shorts. I walked out of my room and went into the kitchen looking for something I could snack on. I checked in the pantry and in the fridge but I couldn't find anything small to eat. I then heard the front door open and instantly thought that Matt and Arthur were home._

"_Oh thank god! I was seriously starting to starve! Hurry up and make those scones!" I spoke leaving the kitchen and heading towards the front door. I rounded the corner and was met by a cloth being shoved over my mouth and a hand covering my eyes. I began to struggle but who ever had the cloth held me tightly and they had more strength then I could muster at the time. Soon though I felt my self go light headed and my eyes begin to close, before my mind went blank._

My eyes widened and I sat strait up in the bed I was laying in. I let out a gasp but I felt my vision go slightly blurry so I had to lay back down.

"What the hell?" I mumbled rubbing my head as my vision cleared back up. I heard a door to my right open up and someone walked in. I turned towards the door but it was so dark I couldn't tell who they were. "Who are you?! Where am I?!" I asked them while propping myself up on my elbows.

"Shhhh." Was the only reply I got. The figure moved closer and puled something out of their pocket, as they got closer to me with it I moved away to the other side of the bed. In one swift movement however they jumped on top of me pinning me the mattress and tied what they had in their hand over my eyes like a blind fold. Then they got up and went back to the door. I heard a switch flip up and some light filtered in through my blindfold before the door opened and a new set of foot steps walk in.

"Who are you?! Why am I here?!" I screamed trying to sit up but one of them forced me back down.

"Shhhh."

"Stop!" I began to struggle against one of them to no avail. "Answer my damn questions!"

"Shhhh." I sighed in defeat before staying down against the bed. Whoever was holding me let go and took a step away from me. I heard faint whispering but I wasn't able to work out what they were saying or what the voices sounded like. Hoping that they're backs were turned I slowly moved my hands to undo my blindfold only to have one of them pin my hands above my head. I then felt something being wrapped and tied around one of my wrists then the other. When the person let go I tried to move my arms but found them tied above my head to the bed. I struggled to loosen them or get free but the ties were very tight.

"Shhhh."

"Stop with that! Now who the hell are you?! Tell me now or I will kick your ass twice as hard when I get free!" I threatened them. I gained no reply. Then from above my head I heard knocking and it sounded like it was coming from a door. The two whispered again before I heard the door to this room open and only one set of footsteps leave. The other set came closer to me and I felt a cloth being shoved into my mouth and being tied behind my head.

"Shhh." I tried to yell again but the cloth stopped me and I just groaned. I need to get the hell out of here! I felt the person in the room with me run their hand through my hair and soon after wards felt their breath on my neck. I felt a tong go up my neck and half way up my cheek before stopping. I began to squirm and move myself away from the person I was sure was a man. A small whimper resonated from my throat but that didn't stop him from sliding his tong up my neck again. Tears slowly began to fall from my eyes as my whimpers and squirms became more frequent. I need help!

* * *

**A/N: I know you hate me! A late chapter that ended up being short but you can't blame me! Well I guess you can... anyway next chapter will hopefully be longer and on time! Let's pray!**

**Stay Wizard**

**~Mortis**


	6. IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT!

**A/N: Hey guys I'm real sorry that you thought this was an update and now you're all probably mad at me but I have some bad news. I think there's something wrong with me. Both physically and mentally. I wont get into much detail with the physical other then I am constantly fatigued and I feel sick. For the mental I have no motivation to do anything. Not just typing stories but school work, housework anything. I don't even want to play video games. But because of all this I'm not sure when it will pass and I will be able to type again. I'm really sorry and if I new what was wrong with me I would fix it immediately for you guys. Thanks for hanging in with me for this long and I hope you can manage to follow me for a little bit longer until I get better with what ever this is. Again I'm sorry and I'll try o get better.**

**Stay Wizard**

**~Mortis**


	7. I'm Sorry

**A/N: Okay guys I'm sorry to say I have bed news for you all. I've seemed to gain my writing motivation back but I have recently lost my flash drive with all my stories on it. I can't write without the original copy with me, I just can't! I have the biggest issue with it and I don't know why. I was really devastated when I lost it and was unable to write for a while afterwards, but again I've gained back my motivation. But it seems that everything on that flash drive has been forgotten and ignored in my mind, I literally want to cry every time I think about it. So to get to the point I will have to stop production on this story. I'm not sure if I'll ever come back but I doubt I will. I'm so sorry, you can all hate me and I wont hold anything against you. I'm really sorry guys I feel awful about this and I'll understand if you leave me now and never come back. I'm terrible! If any of you want to take on this story just PM me about it, I'm sure you would do a better job with it then I did. So for one of the last times...**

**Stay Wizard**

**~Mortis**


	8. I'mnodomino

**A/N: Hey guys, you haven't heard from me in a while but I have one final thing to say to you guys. I'mnodomino has adopted this story and they will be continuing it. Sorry I wasn't able to keep up with the story and you all may hate me. But I hope I'mnodomino will take better care of this story than I have. So for one final time...**

**Stay Wizard**

**~Mortis**


End file.
